dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Donkey Kong vs The Hulk
DK vs Hulk DBX V3.PNG|DENSTIFY1 V3 DK vs Hulk V2.PNG|DENSTIFY1 V2 DK vs Hulk DBX.PNG|DENSTIFY1 Donkey Kong vs The Hulk is DENSTIFY1's first DBX episode. It features The first member of the DK crew! And The Green Goliath. The next episode is Frollo vs Gaston Description GRRR. BREAK STUFF Nintendo and Marvel's super strong brutes duke it out! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight (Cue: Iceberg Lab) DK Island It was a lovely day on the tropical island, the sun was shining, birds were singing, everything was nice. And on the beaches of this paradise was none other than Donkey Kong, relaxing on his backside in the sun. He reached onto a bowl he had next to him only to find it was empty, he grumbled, knowing he had to get up and collect more of his precious bananas. He stood up, wiped the sand off his back, and walked into the large, centre point of the island, of course shaped like his own head. He looks up at his large pile of bananas and smiled, knowing they were all his. Only problem is he forgot to bring his bowl. He walked out and picked up his bowl, looking up he sees what looked like a green meteor heading straight towards DK island. The meteor crashed straight through the head shaped part of the island, and created an explosion that blew off the top of the head. (Music stops) DK droped his bowl and rushes to his banana hoard. And safe to say he was pissed. Bananas were scattered everywhere, burned and crushed by the meteor that was later revealed to be a large green monster, Bruce Banner Aka, The Hulk Hulk: HAMMER GOD HIT HULK. HULK SMASH HAMMER GOD! As The Hulk was about to jump away, he was hit on the head with a coconut, angering him even more. Hulk: WHO HIT HULK!? Hulk turned around to see the answer to his question, the tie wearing ape who shot him with his coconut gun, looking just as angry as him Hulk: NO ONE SHOOTS HULK. HULK SMASH BIG MONKEY!! (Cue: Theme of Hulk) They both got into fighting stances, ready to break shit, preferably the opponents face. HERE WE GOOO! Hulk charged towards DK, only for the ape to jump out of the way and pelt him with numerous coconuts. Only problem was that Hulk was barley phased by it, so he grabbed Donkey Kong by the leg and smashed him into the ground twice, he then tossed him into the air and jumped after him. And slammed his fist down on him sending the Kong zooming down towards the island. However, instead of landing and making a giant crater, he landed on his hands and used the momentum of his opponents punch to his advantage, and leaped towards the now falling Hulk, giving him a Ryu-styled uppercut, and following it up with a mid-air spinning kong. Hulk was caught in the cyclone, and got flown to New-York city, Hulk getting hit the whole way through. (Music stops) DK landed on his fours, while Hulk landed on his back, and when Hulk got up, he wanted DK to know that he meant business. (Cue: Punch Bowl Boss) Hulk: Hulk not care about hammer god any more... Hulk: BECAUSE HULK WILL SMASH YOU!!! As citizens were fleeing the scene, Hulk looked towards some parked cars and lobbed three of them towards the ape. Donkey Kong jumped over the first one, rolled past the second one, and punched the third car back towards the Green Goliath. Hulk charged over to Donkey Kong and tore though the first car with ease. DK's eyes widened as Bruce smashed (heh) into him with his elbow, sending him into a car. Hulk began to glow green and clapped his hands together, launching a green shockwave into the car, causing it to explode along with other cars near it. The following explosion launched DK into orbit, where Hulk jumped upwards to peruse him. Donkey Kong equipped his bongo jet pack, and flew towards Hulk. However, in a rather ironic turn of events, Hulk was charging up a punch while he was jumping up, so during his trip to space, he socked Donkey Kong right in the jaw while still keeping his momentum, sending the both of them into the moon. When they landed (which left bigger craters than any of the other ones on there), they immediately got up and began punching each other in the face, tiring them out. They were both standing there, too exhausted to fight one another, until DK pulled a banana out of nowhere and ate it, reenergizing him. With the upper hand, DK wasted no time and grabbed Bruce, slamming him onto the ground. As Hulk opened his eyes DK slammed his right fist down onto his face, then his left, then right, then his left, to the point were his fists were crating small explosions due to how fast he was punching. Despite the onslaught, Hulk was still alive, but barely. And as Donkey Kong was about to lay his final punch... Hulk opened his eyes, bright green, along with the rest of his body, and with a look of pure bloodlust. Donkey Kong's eyes went smaller from the shock, and Hulk let out a roar emitting green sound wave which sent DK backwards, forcing him to use his bongo jet pack to stay in the moons gravitational pull. When Hulk stopped roaring, DK zoomed towards the ground and crashing into the moon, that Hulk avoided, he then punched him across the entire moon. DK once again decided to use his enemy's punch to his advantage, flying slightly upwards with his jet pack and used a fully charged giant punch to send the moon down, dragging Hulk with it, but to DK's surprise Hulk punched the moon back to him. (Cue: Olympus Mons) At 0:24 It later became a moon punching tennis match, sending it back and forth until Hulk stopped it with his hands. DK started to fly towards the slightly misplaced moon, but to his utter shock, Hulk head-butted the moon and completely broke it in half. Hulk's green energy surged all around the two moon halves, he then swung them back and smashed them together, creating a moon-sized shockwave towards the Kong, who was still in awe. Just as the ape realized the threat that was flying towards him at great speeds, DK got hit by the shockwave. It dragged him across space, first his jet pack disintegrated, then his tie, then him. Until the green blast crashed into mars. (Music stops) Hulk then fell back to earth letting out a victorious shout the whole way down, until he landed onto earth, making a large crater in the type of place people would describe as the middle of nowhere. Out from the crater emerged the non-Hulkified Bruce Banner, who only took a few steps out of the crater only to fall down unconscious. His unconscious body was later visited by a man in a metal suit. Iron Man: Alright buddy, let's get you home. Tony then flew off while carrying Bruce. DBX And the winner is... ''']]Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DENSTIFY1 Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Rage/Anger themed DBX Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Marvel vs Nintendo themed DBXs Category:Series Premiere Category:Season Premiere Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Strength themed battles Category:Fistfight Category:DBXs with Music Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant